Kisedai Meet Panda
by RinRiku
Summary: Ketika anggota Kisedai menemui panda dan menemukan panda kesasar Untuk mengisi waktu luang Genre acak, AkaKuro inside.


Para makhluk-ralat, manusia berkepala(hampir) pelangi mengelilingi seekor hewan mamalia yang tengah asyik memakan makanan kesukaannya, bambu, dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda namun satu hati-ralat, satu pikiran. Kagum dan gemas.

.

.

Kiseki no Sedai Meet Panda

By: RinRiku

Kuroko no Basuke= Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating: K+

Genre: Campur-campur(Saya sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana)

Pairing: None

Main character: Kiseki no Sedai; Panda(nyasar)

Warning: OOC; Typo; d.l.l.

Ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan berupa materi atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide maupun yang lain karena ini asli dari pemikiran saya. Sekian. Selamat menikmati(?).

.

.

.

Di hari yang katanya sangat cerah, terlihatlah segerombolan pelangi hidup-uhuk, ralat pensil warna berjalan-uhuk, ralat lagi, sekumpulan manusia berambut warna warni yang tengah berjalan-jalan di kebun binatang atas ajakan manusia yang katanya model berambut kuning sekuning matahari di Teletubies(bener gak tulisannya?) yang tak berguna bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Aku senang sekali-ssu~. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke kebun binatang~," ujar Ryouta senang. Kelewat senang malah.

"Lalu kenapa kau ajak kami sekalian huh? Aku sedang asyik tidur juga," keluh Daiki sambil menguap lebar.

"Kalau sendiri 'kan gak asyik~. Benar 'kan, Kuroko _cchi_ ~?" Ryouta menatap Tetsuya. Em…merangkulnya juga.

"Hah…? Siapa yang bilang? Kau mengangguku juga, Kise- _kun_. Aku sedang asyik membuat Vanilla Milkshake bersama Akashi- _kun_ tadi," jawab Tetsuya dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang langsung membuat Ryouta mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Dibelakang Tetsuya, Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Uh, oh. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa senang dulu.

"Ryouta…," Seijuurou menyentuh pundak Ryouta pelan diiringi dengan aura hitam menyeramkan dibelakangnya. Ryouta langsung merinding sambil menengok kebelakang dengan dramatisnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau merangkul Tetsuya hmm?"

"Ma-Maaf, Akashi _cchi_ …A-Aku tak bermaksud, kok," Ryouta berusaha tersenyum sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada Tetsuya. Senyum Seijuurou makin mengembang. Secepat kilat ia berusaha mencari perlindungan. Pilihannya berakhir pada Daiki.

"Oi. Mau apa kau disitu?" Daiki memasang wajah tidak suka. Ryouta tak menjawab. Tetap bersembunyi dibalik Daiki dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kalian berisik, nanodayo. Aku malu berjalan bersama kalian. Lihat itu. Semua orang melihat ke arah kita," ucap Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot dengan tangannya yang kosong.

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut? Munch. Munch," tanya Atsushi sambil mengunyah snacknya.

"Jangan berbicara sambil makan, Murasakibara. Aku ikut karena kebetulan aku bisa mengambil _lucky item_ ku," Shintarou menaikkan kembali kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Memangnya apa _lucky item_ mu?" tanya Atsushi.

"Segenggam rumput dari sebuah kebun atau taman,"

"…"

"PFTTTT-KAU PASTI BERCANDA! OHA ASA ITU MEMANG ANEH! BWAHAHAHA!" Daiki langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua orang langsung menatap mereka. Atsushi, Shintarou, Seijuurou, dan Tetsuya langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Daiki yang masih asyik tertawa di depan gerbang kebun binatang.

"Ha-haha…Hah…Kau ini ada-ada saja Midorima," Daiki mengelap air matanya yang turun karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Lalu melihat ke sekeliling. "Eh? Oiii! Kalian kemana?!"

Di tempat lain…

"Huh. Dia selalu saja membuat malu, nanodayo," ujar Shintarou.

"Tapi kau juga memalukan, Shintarou. Tadi kau mengambil rumput saat berlari," Seijuurou bersuara. Shintarou kikuk. Tak mau mengatakan apa pun.

"Hei~Kya~! _Minnacchi!_ Coba lihat itu!" Ryouta berseru kegirangan sambil menunjuk hewan mamalia yang tengah asyik berguling di tanah dengan bambu ditangannya. Lantas semua menengok.

"…," Seijuurou dan Shintarou _speechless_ , Tetsuya menumpahkan _vanilla milkshake_ nya, Atsushi berhenti mengunyah.

"… _kawaii_ …," ujar makhluk pelangi itu dengan garis-garis merah tipis di pipi mereka. Seketika dibelakang kelima makhluk pelangi itu terdapat bunga-bunga pink imaginer.

"Oi!" suara Daiki langsung membuat mereka menghentikan kekaguman mereka. Seijuurou dengan segera melemparkan gunting kesayangannya yang berhasil dielak dan berakhir menancap di pohon dibelakangnya. Untungnya tidak ada orang di sana. Daiki lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek yang berhasil menarik perhatian makhluk pelangi lainnya.

" _Well_ …kalian terpengaruh pada binatang itu? Oh, ayolah…," binatang itu, panda, lalu mendadak bangun dan berjalan merangkak pelan ke arah mereka yang berada di luar kandang. Tangannya terulur ke atas. Minta digendong. Seketika mereka semua pingsan kehilangan darah.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat pertolongan dari pihak kebun binatang(dengan dibawa dan dirawat di rumah sakit hewan yang ada di kebun binatang itu), mereka semua kembali segar. Tetsuya juga sudah mendapatkan kembali _vanilla milksahke_ yang ia dapatkan dari Seijuurou uhukkesayangannyauhuk.

Atas izin dari dokter, mereka diperbolehkan untuk berkeliling di sana. Sebenarnya yang mau berkeliling di sana hanya Ryouta. Namun, karena mereka semua diseret oleh si kuning itu, maka berakhirlah mereka ditempat perawatan bayi binantang yang baru lahir.

"Kya~itu imut ya-ssu!"

"Yang itu juga-ssu~!"

"Kya~aku mau bawa pulang-ssu~"

"Macannya seperti boneka-ssu~"

"Coba lihat itu~"

Dan begitulah mereka-ralat, Ryouta. Terus mengomentari hewan mungil yang mereka lihat. Yang lain hanya diam, tapi dalam hati mereka menjerit dengan OOCnya. Hingga sampailah mereka pada ruangan yang berisi seekor panda berusia 3 bulan yang tengah bermain dengan balok es. Karena gemas, Ryouta menyelonong masuk. Diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Panda _cchi_ ~," wajah Ryouta yang sudah bersinar seperti pemain iklan P*ND'S makin bersinar saat panda itu menengok kearahnya. Tetsuya dan yang lainnya ikut melihat panda itu. Mereka mengelilinginya.

"…?" Panda itu terlihat bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Lalu ia berakhir pada Tetsuya dan Ryouta yang berdekatan. Wajahnya seketika cerah. Tangannya terulur. Ryouta langsung merasa seperti melayang. Namun…

"Wah…Pandanya memelukmu Tetsuya," Seijuurou menatap panda yang tengah berada di pangkuan Tetsuya dengan senang. Tentunya, uhukpacaruhuk senang, dia pun senang. Sedangkan Ryouta…

"HUAAAA~~~~~~~INI TIDAK ADIL-SSU~!"

Memojok dipojok ruangan sambil bersimbah darah-ralat, berlinangan air mata tanpa ada yang peduli padanya.

"Kau mau ini, Pandachin?" tanya Atsushi sambil menyondorokan maiubo kesukaannya. Panda itu lalu menggeleng pelan. Membuat yang lain harus menahan tawa.

"Panda hanya makan bambu, Murasakibara- _kun,_ " ucap Tetsuya. Atsushi langsung memasang wajah sedih lalu memakan maiubo yang tadinya ingin diberikan pada panda dipangkuan Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengambil _smartphone_ nya, lalu memotret beberapa gambar panda bersama Tetsuya untuk kenang-kenangan. Mumpung pandanya lucu dan Tetsuyauhuknyauhuk sedang tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Waktu untuk bermain bersama panda imut itu akhirnya berakhir. Mereka berenam akhirnya ketahuan oleh seorang perawat yang datang untuk memberi panda itu makan. Dengan secepat kilat, mereka segera kabur lewat jendela dan keluar dari kebun binatang.

"Fyuh~Hampir saja," ujar Daiki.

"Bukan hampir saja, nanodayo. Tapi sudah ketahuan," koreksi Shintarou.

"Hueee~Aku tadi tidak diajak berfoto-ssu~," Ryouta kemabli merengek.

"Kau jelek, Ryouta. Buktinya pandanya tidak mau dipeluk olehmu," sindir Seijuurou diiringi anggukan Daiki dan Shintarou.

"Mumpung masih siang, bagaimana kalau kita main basket?" tawar Tetsuya.

"Ide yang bagus, Tetsu!" Daiki segera berlari pelan menuju taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari halte tmpat mereka berdiri sekarang. Yang lain segera menyusul. Ah, Atsushi tidak. Ia berbelok ke arah lain.

CKRIS. CKRIS.

Semua langsung merinding mendengarnya. Menengok kearah Seijuurou yang tengah bermain dengan guntingnya.

"Mau kabur hmm?" Seijuurou menyeringai seram. "Aku tah tempat dimana kau biasa membeli _maibo_. Aku juga tahu tempat kau menyimpan makanan di rumah. Aku bisa mebuat toko dimana kau biasa membeli makanan itu tak mau menjualnya. Juga aku bisa membakar seluruh makanan di rumahmu, Atsushi."

"Glek," Atsushi segera menghabiskan _snack_ nya dan membuang bungkusnya lalu segera menyusul Seijuurou dan yang lain.

.

.

.

Sudah 20 menit sejak mereka bermain basket _three-on-three_. Tetsuya sudah mulai ngos-ngosan. Karena khawatir pada uhukukeuhuknya, Seijuurou meminta _break_ sebentar. Lalu dengan _bossy_ nya, Seijuurou meminta tolong(baca: memerintah) pada Ryouta untuk membelikan minuman isotonik untuk mereka semua. Uh, oh. _Vanilla milkshake_ khusus untuk Tetsuya.

"Nghh…," Tetsuya segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Panda yang tadi," semuanya langsung menoleh pada Tetsuya lalu pada apa yang dilihat Tetsuya.

"KYAAA~!" jerit Ryouta histeris yang kebetulan baru saja membeli minuman untuk teman-temannya. Ia langsung berlari menuju apa yang dilihatnya-panda-. Panda itu terkejut. Dengan sigap, ia langsung bersembunyi dibalik Tetsuya. Yang lain ikut melindungi.

"Pandanya takut padamu, _nanodayo_ ," Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"HUUUEE~~~!" Ryouta langsung meringkuk bayi. Menangis buaya. Yang lain tak peduli, lebih memilih mengelilingi panda yang baru beberapa saat lalu mereka temani(sekalian melindungi dari Ryouta).

"Panda _chin_ kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Atsushi. Panda itu memeluk Tetsuya makin erat. Shintarou mengangguk paham.

"Apa yang kau mengerti, Midorima?" tanya Daiki yang masih binugung.

"Dia mengikuti Kuroko, nanodayo. Masa' gitu aja ga ngerti," jawab Shintarou sekaligus menyindir.

"Itu wajar. Namanya juga AHOmine," ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Daiki segera ikut meringkuk bersama Ryouta.

"Bagus, Tetsuya," Seijuurou memberi jempol pada Tetsuya.

" _Arigatou,_ Akashi- _kun_."

"Panda- _chin_ ayo main," ajak Atsushi dengan memasang wajah polos. Si Titan ungu itu menatap panda dipangkuannya Tetsuya. Sementara itu, Shintarou membagikan isotonik dan _vanilla milkshake_ (punya Tetsuya tentunya).

"Iya. Ayo main basket," mata _aquamarine_ Tetsuya berbinar-binar. Panda itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu basket yang dibicarakan oleh Tetsuya. Tetsuya segera mengangkat tubuh panda mungil itu dan membawanya ke tengah lapangan basket. Ia memberi bola basket pada panda itu. Si panda hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Itu takkan berguna, _nanodayo_. Dia tak mengerti," Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya. Lalu ia mengambil bola dari panda dan melakukan _shoot_.

"Kau menantang kami, huh?" Daiki menyeringai sambil mengambil bola yang baru saja masuk ke _ring_. Yang lain ikut tersenyum lalu memulai permainan basket.

"Uh…?" si panda menelengkan kepala, makin bingung. Tetsuya melirik si panda, lalu mengulurkan tangan. Si panda merangkak pelan, lalu masuk ke dekapan Tetsuya. Panda mungil itu menatap kelima anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang tengah asyik bermain basket. Seijurou menoleh sedikit kearah Tetsuya yang tengah tersenyum melihat permainan 'kecil' mereka sambil menggendong si panda nyasar itu. Bola yang tadinya ada ditangan Daiki berhasil direbut oleh Seijurou. Ia tak menembak, melainkan melemparnya ke arah Tetsuya. Reflek, Tetsuya mengambil bola itu dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kau mau membuatku melepas panda imut ini, Akashi- _kun_?!" seru Tetsuya dengan kesal-walau tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Hoh. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin panda itu ikut menyentuh bola," Seijurou tersenyum. Beberapa gadis yang(beruntung) lewat langsung menejerit histeris melihat senyum 'mematikan' Seijurou. Yah, walau mereka tidak mengenalnya, tapi tetap saja.

"Akashi _cchi_. Kau jadi model saja. pasti penggemarmu akan banyak sekali- _ssu_ ," saran Ryouta seenak jidat.

"Tidak mau. Sudah cukup Tetsuya disampingku," ujar Seijuurou ke _PeDe_ an. Ups. Gunting melayang. "Ya kan Tetsuya? Tetsuya?" Seijuurou melirik kekiri-kanan. Namun,

"Akashi- _kun_ _PeDe_ banget ya," ujar Tetsuya dari balik tubuh Titan ungu sambil tetap menggendong panda yang tampaknya sangat senang.

'JLEB.'

Sei pundung, Tetsuya tetap memasang wajah datar, yang lain menahan tawa.

"Maaf mengganggu! Tapi bisakah kalian memberikan panda itu pada kami?!" teriak seorang pria dengan memakai seragam dengan lambang kebun binatang kecil.

"Hah…memang harus dikembalikan, ya? Padahal tadinya mau kubawa pulang- _ssu_ ," Ryouta mengeluarkan air mata buaya dari sudut matanya. Si petugas kebun binatang itu tersenyum kikuk.

"Ini," Tetsuya menyondorkan(?) panda mungil yang _kawaii moe moe_ pada si petugas dengan amat sangat tidak rela.

"Tunggu," Shintarou bersuara. Tetsuya berhenti memberikan panda pada petugas. "Ba-bagaimana kalau kita berfoto lagi dengan panda itu, _nanodayo_. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku tidak rela, _nanodayo._ "

"PFFTTT-!" Daiki menahan tawa sebisanya. Benar-benar tidak disangka.

.

.

.

TAMAT….(-v-)

.

.

.

A(s)/N: Yo minna! Ini fic perdana-pertama maksudnya-ku! Nurufufufu. Kami akui ini agak kurang nyambung dan genrenya acak-acakkan serta terselip AkaKuro disana. Gommen. Tapi kami harap kalian menikmatinya. Fic ini kami dedikasikan untuk teman terkece saya-Ryuu-chan. Nah, alasan fic ini berhubungan dengan panda juga karena Ryuu-chan sangat ngefans sama panda. Kami akui panda itu emang imut plus plus.

Oke. Sampai disini,

SALAM YAOI-UHUK-MAKSUDNYA SALAM HANGAT

RINRIKUHHH:v


End file.
